fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartimaeus
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, magic, illusion, extrasensory perception, shapeshifting, body control, invisibility, manipulation of the elements (fire, air), manipulation of side elements (poison, light, darkness, smoke, fog, electricity), intangibility, flight, demonstration, barriers, telekinesis, the manipulation of matter, stealth, reflection, energy manipulation, manipulation of explosions, regeneration, immortality, absorption, size manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Can produce detonations potent enough to vaporize people, his own rebounded detonation also caused him more harm than the backlash of Gladstone's ampted attack should be at least comparable to the bolts Nathaniel was throwing around at the end of book three, should be able to put the same amount of energy into an offensive spell as he could a Shield) Speed: Faster than the eye can see; + in the shape of a phoenix from the fire to jet thrust, capable of accelerating to supersonic speeds; in the form of lightning is able to reach the speed of lightning, however, because of the lack of reaction rate is not able to control the movement Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ (Can casually lift and toss half-ton blocks of limestone, ripped a statue off its foundation to throw a Verroq, a Djinni of lesser power is capable of easily picking up a large porta-potty) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (Is able kill men with his barehands, has punched through a reinforced door casually and even when massively-weakened he was still able to bend metal-bars, threw a wooden-spear with enough force to pierce clean through Ammet) Durability: Small Building level (Managed to survive a thrasing from Ammet, a Marid, who while most likely inferior to Atlas, should be in the general ballpark in strength, tanked the backlash of Gladstone's amped attack with no injury, tanked his own detonation), large building level with Shields (mentions that if he were to throw up a Shield around him and Nathaniel, the bolt fired from Gladstone's staff would be reflected) Stamina: Decently high (Is capable of functioning for long periods of time on Earth, despite the fact that it weakens him. Even when the majority of his essence was deteroiated, he managed to stay ahead of several demons in a chase which spanned miles in order to reach Nathaniel) Range: Varies from melee to hundreds of meters and more Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High; Liar, cunning and clever troll Weaknesses: Silver "burns" his essence, and cuts through his magic. Iron has a similiar, yet lesser effect. Has an aversion to certain herbs and powders. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spirit – a powerful magical creature from another world, in which everything is chaotic, unstable, there is no form of measurement, time, and other things, which is characteristic of the human world. Spirits do not have a definite shape and form, however, being called in the ordinary world, they have to take some shape. They have a variety of supernatural abilities. *Plans of Genesis – the ability that allows to see the other layers of reality, opening up certain aspects of life. In the foreground is the material world. He is able to see almost everyone. In the foreground, so it is possible to see the aura of the goal, but this capability is not available to ordinary people. The remaining plans spirits reside variety of types and various magical phenomena. The more powerful spirit, the higher planes of being able to see it. Bartimaeus available all the seven planes of existence. With this capacity, he can see through any illusion and troubles, he sees in the dark, from his gaze is impossible to escape using the invisibility or other hiding ability, and he can see the emotions and thoughts of the goal of her aura that does not allow this goal to cheat him. In addition, this ability gives special sensory skills that allows you to experience the level of the enemy, its location on the fluctuations of energy that are carried on all plans, and even what he's going to attack. *Control of Perception - the ability, allowing to influence the perception of the target. Thus, the spirits can to send to people different visions, whispering different words dizzy smells make you feel cold / heat, or otherwise affect the senses. Bartimaeus can create different illusions that are indistinguishable from reality. The only way to see through the illusion of it - is able to look at the plans more than the average person. The most powerful mages can see on the four planes of existence, however, can create the illusion of Bartimaeus until the seventh plan. *The demonstration - in view of the fact that the spirits do not have a physical body, they have, in contact with the real world, build their body through which they affect the ordinary world. Bartimaeus is able to create a virtually any body and change it as you like. It may take the form of any living creature, object, or all the elements embodied in the form of a two-dimensional shadow. Bartimaeus can create a look that would be visible even on the seventh plane, thereby making it impossible to reveal his true form. Also, it can delete itself on certain plans, becoming invisible and insensible. Since his appearance - a complex illusion, she too is subject to the laws of physics, allowing Bartimaeus without difficulty float in the air without wings, or to ignore the usual physical attacks except those inflicted in silver. However, if the opponent fails to hit its true essence, the wound will appear in any of its guises, and will be shown again and again until it does not restore the essence of this wound. Bartimaeus himself is also able to attack the true nature of the enemy. *Absorption - ability, which allows to absorb the foreign entity by attaching it to her. It needs to be stronger than the enemy, otherwise it will not be absorbed and absorb the spirit itself. Also, with a much larger force of spirit is able to absorb or neutralize the less powerful magic attacks. *The transformation - the ability that allows to change the appearance and shape of objects, transforming them into anything. Able to change the view on one plane, and in a few. In fact, it does not change the structure of the object, but merely creates the illusion, but the application of this ability, the shape and the view of specific plans do change, allowing, for example, put a pretty heavy subject in a relatively small container in which to use this ability, the subject did not fit. *Create - the ability, allowing you to create any objects. For example, clothing or household items. These objects as well as the body itself Bartimeusa are not present and quickly disappear when they are no longer needed. *Multitasking - the ability that allows to focus on several things at once. With this ability Bartimaeus can both read several books at a time and keep the conversation going, thinking this about many different things to this conversation not related. *Reflection - a skill capture the magic of the enemy back if Bartimaeus knows his real name. Magic – supernatural powers, allowing work on reality, using the magical energy. Bartimaeus - a very powerful magician, and has lots of magic tricks. He is able to skillfully control the elements, create a variety of special effects, temperature control, to manipulate matter and energy, to reflect and to destroy the weaker spells a simple wave of the hand, and many others. *Impulse - a spell that allows to create a magical pulse that is directed toward a strong magic, and then returned to the owner, handing him the information. Usually used to find powerful artifacts, or in finding magical creatures. *Print - spell that allows to impose on the surface of certain magical seal that makes the surface resistant to damage. Using this spell on a wooden door, she stood a lot of explosions that can smash a stone wall. *Shield - a spell that allows to create around his body the energy barrier that protects against physical and magical attacks. It can change its shape and apply also to allies. *Cloak - spell that creates a certain energy barrier that envelops the target and does not give anything to penetrate the inside of the barrier. Mainly used to block the enemy's attack or to hide the fact of the attack. *The explosion - the spell, using which you can shoot energoblastami that explode when hitting the target. The capacity of the explosion is enough to make a dent in the huge stone wall. *Witching fire - a spell that allows to create and control the flames, giving a definite shape. The spell can be used in different ways - by lighting up warmers and destroy enemies. *Inferno - a spell that allows your target to burn the flame of a high temperature without any contact. You can also use as Fire Blast. *Plasma - the spell, allowing clots to shoot plasma, which flashed the stones. *Lightning Fire - a spell that allows a variety of shoot branching fiery lightning. *Illumination - a spell that allows to create a bright flash of light that blinds the eyes and burn the enemies. Himself Bartimaeus this outbreak does not interfere. It can create local sources of light to illuminate the premises. *Hurricane - a spell that allows to create a powerful hurricane that captures and discards the target on a solid distance. *Flow - a spell that allows to cover a huge area and immobilize all the creatures found there. Also it can be used to fling numerous opponents of the way. *Steam - the spell, allowing the oily create steam that envelops a certain territory, making it impossible to watch her. *Mist - a spell that allows you to fill in the territory of a thick fog that hides from view. *Dark Node - a spell that allows completely absorb anything. From magic attack to be the material objects and living beings. *Obedient Breath - a spell that allows you exhale to create a magical effect, which subordinates the power network and enables you to create a hole through which to pass. Used to break the magical alarms or traps. *Cramp - spell that allows envelop goal dense black ribbons of energy, which compress it and crush. *Relaxation - spell to curtail the goal of power and make it sluggish and tired, so you can easily overcome it then. *Petrification - spell, allowing the opponent to make the body hard, which is why he has become unable to move. *Telekinesis - spell that lets you manage the material objects by force of will. *Hiding - spell to disguise himself or others from the sight of the enemy, making it invisible. *Shroud - a spell that allows the mind to obscure the target, and makes them forget about anything. *Compression - spell enables the compression target in the tiny sphere. Form – in the Other Place, like all demons, Bartimaeus has no physical form of his own, but is simply a conscious part of the endless swirling Essence there. When summoned to Earth, he is forced to assume a physical form. His main form, that which he occupies on the seventh plane, is never explicitly described, although Bartimaeus has made certain allusions to it, alluding for example that he has far fewer tentacles than Faquarl. On the planes visible to humans, Bartimaeus often chooses to appear in the guise of Ptolemy as a mark of respect and apparently in relation to an oath he made to himself to preserve Ptolemy's memory. Other notable forms he has assumed are: *Kitty Jones (occasionally with exaggerated curves) *A sulphur cloud *Various birds and insects, including a distinctive blue beaked raven *A gargoyle *The Serpent of Silver Plumes (mayan) *A lion(ess) *A grinning skull *Ptolemy *Imp (Stygian and otherwise) *Minotaur *Roc *Panther *Bat *A tribal warrior with a crow's head *Phoenix * Cat Obviously, there are many more forms that Bartimaeus has taken, each suited to the specific occasion on which it is employed. Category:Characters Category:The Bartimaeus Trilogy Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genies Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Demons Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Devourers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 8